


Firewalls Won't Save You

by silly_rice_ball



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Smiley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_rice_ball/pseuds/silly_rice_ball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titans only exist because people want them to. People think its just a joke that a Titan will appear and eat the person on the other side of the video chat if they type a sentence and repeat it three times. They only realize that it's not a joke when they see the person on the screen get devoured by a Titan.</p><p>This fic was inspired by the movie Smiley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewalls Won't Save You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this fic is probably really horribly written. I know I'm not the best writer but I try. I'm also sorry that the first chapter is extremely short! I promise chapters in the future will be longer!
> 
> I know "I did it for the lewls" sounds incredibly stupid, but I couldn't think of a better sentence. 
> 
> What inspired me to write this was the movie Smiley.
> 
> Also! I have a tumblr --> silly-rice-ball.

"I wouldn't say that I've had a normal life. But it certainly seemed that way for awhile. I had friends. Now most of them think I'm crazy. Let me tell you a bit about myself before I tell you about the situation I'm in right now. I'm here to warn you. When I say listen to the whole story - I mean it. This is a dangerous world where anything is possible."

"My name is Eren Jaeger and I am 18 years old. I am currently residing in Trost going to college. I don't have any other family besides my adopted sister Mikasa. I have a best friend named Armin. The story I'm about to tell you is the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced in my life. By the end of this video I will not promise my survival. I will be doing the impossible. I'm recording this so people know that this is real. All of it."

"I was video chatting with a stranger. My friend told me to type in 'I did it for the lewls' three times. I did thinking nothing would happen. It was just some joke floating around the internet. But after I hit enter for the last time - this THING came out of nowhere. It ate the person on the other side of the screen. There was blood everywhere. After it was done eating it looked me directly in the eye. Then the screen went black."

"I'm going to try to kill it tonight. My boyfriend is out of town and I'm home alone. I'm going to have him send the thing after me."

My fingers hovering over my laptop. My whole body was shaking, with fear or rage - I don't know. I clicked on the call button. Within a couple seconds I saw a face. That face I adored so much.

"I'm ready." I said my voice sounding hoarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Don't be afraid to correct anything or give me constructive criticism! God knows that I need it. If you're interested in being a beta reader please let me know.
> 
> Also, since I kept writing and deleting the second chapter....I want to ask if any of you would like to tell me your favorite ships. I need to figure out who I'm going to use as the mystery guy.


End file.
